1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus such as an ink jet printer that performs printing on a medium, for example, by ejecting liquid onto the medium transported on a support table which supports the medium.
2. Related Art
As disclosed in JP-A-2015-74090, this type of printing apparatuses are known to have a heat generator provided on the back surface of a medium support section having a surface which serves as a support surface that supports a medium in a support table so as to dry the liquid attached on the medium which is supported on the support surface. Further, in such printing apparatuses, a plurality of suction holes are formed penetrating both surfaces of the medium support section in the support table, and a fan is provided on the back surface of the medium support section so as to suction air via the suction holes to thereby suction the medium onto the support surface. Accordingly, the printing apparatus can perform printing on the medium while preventing the medium from being lifted from the support surface.
In the printing apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2015-74090, the plurality of suction holes are formed to penetrate the medium support section having a surface which serves as the support surface for the medium. This decreases an area on which the heat generator can be mounted on the back surface of the medium support section. Accordingly, when the medium which is supported on the support surface is heated by the heat generator mounted on the back surface of the medium support section, it is difficult to obtain a heating value of the heat generator that is required to increase the temperature to dry the ink attached on the medium. In this regard, there is a need for improvement.